


Stroking The Keys

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Keyboard Castiel, Keyboard Orgasm, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes all over Castiel while watching porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroking The Keys

**Author's Note:**

> *is out of breath and still mental* Please send help?
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

_Good boy. So pretty,_ Castiel groaned, shivering as Dean pressed his longest key down hard.

"Good, good, good," Dean chanted, head thrown back.

Dean moaned, arching away from the chair with a sharp gasp. He stroked himself faster, desperate to come. He blindly gripped his keyboard and Castiel moaned as Dean pressed his keys, stroking over them with his fingers as he sought his pleasure.

The moans of the woman and man on screen could be heard loud and clear through the room, but Castiel only paid attention to Dean's sweet little moans. Dean's fingers dug into his keys and he gasped, trembling slightly from the feeling.

_Fuck, yes,_ he gasped, moaning to himself. Dean's eyes squeezed shut, his lip moving between his teeth. He looked so beautiful, all flushed and desperate to come, but unable to get there... yet.

"God," Dean was practically purring as he fucked into his hand. "M's-"

_Mine!_ Castiel growled, squirming as Dean stroked his keys harder and faster, his hand trembling as his orgasm came closer and closer.

"Come on, come on," Dean panted loudly, his breaths seeming to echo in the room to Castiel, who ignored everything else.

_So good, Dean,_ he moaned, Dean's fingernails dragging over his keys.

"Sir!" The woman on screen cried.

"Yes, fuck," Dean whimpered. "Please, sir."

_Gonna come for me?_

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Dean cried out, hand faltering on his cock.

_Then come, you little slut._ Castiel moaned, shaking as he orgasmed.

Dean wailed softly, bucking roughly into the air and his hand, as he came all over the keyboard. He trembled and little moans of delight spilled from his red lips as he came. Castiel gapped, feeling his warm and sticky come immediately sink in between his keys.

Well fuck.

Dean groaned and slumped back in his chair, hand moving to his thigh. He sighed softly, eyes opening wide as he reached forward and paused the porn video. He looked down at the keys and froze, eyes wide. "Fuck," he cursed.

Dean bit his lip, looking down at the keys. Then he looked around the room. Dean shrugged and lifted the keyboard up to his mouth, tongue darting out and licking at the sticky mess on the keys.

Castiel gasped and moaned, wiggling his buttons beneath Dean's warm tongue. His boy had a good tongue on him. Fucking fuck. Dean couldn't get the come that had disappeared beneath the keys so he just licked up the surface, cleaning it free of his semen.

Dean set the keyboard on his desk and sighed, licking his lips as he stared at the wet keys. Castiel made an inaudible, pleased noise, wiggling a few keys under Dean's heavy stare.

He knew Dean was a good little boy.

Always cleaning up his mess!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
